


Pillow Talk04

by catheriiian



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catheriiian/pseuds/catheriiian





	Pillow Talk04

Tony这两天没怎么见到Steve，这人好像是去学校忙一些橄榄球队的招新工作了，总是神出鬼没的，有时早餐看不见人影，晚餐又坐在了餐桌旁。Tony一直找不到时间问Steve他对上次约会感觉怎么样，虽然那不是一次真正的约会，但那是他们第一次正正经经两个人一起出去玩，尽管最后遇到了那么坏的事，可这是Tony那么多年情史中从未遇到的。和床伴约会？一般只要到第二天早上Tony就忘了他床上女人的名字。

不过也无所谓，Tony并不是很在意，比起这个他更在意他的开学考试。有时他看书累了就在facebook上和Steve调情，Steve的动态少得可怜，如果有，那就是转发“橄榄球队今夏欢迎你”的广告，Tony简直可以想象他坐在那里一本正经按“发送”键的样子。然后Tony就在下面评论一句“早点回家”，过不了几秒Steve的动态就会被他的朋友轰炸：  
“上面是你女朋友吗？”  
“你谈恋爱了？”  
“Steve你最好告诉我上面是你妈！”

他每次想到Steve在那边面红耳赤、不知所措的样子就很开心。

Tony在床上打了个滚，丢下手机。他刚看了两个小时的书，眼睛有点干干的，于是准备起来滴一点眼药水。他刚坐起来，手机就响了，是Pepper。

“Hi，Pepper，想我啦？”Tony坐正了身子，双腿一盘，语气忍不住放温柔了。

“没有，”Pepper飞快地说，“我只是想提醒你一下，500个人来参加party，搞定没有？”

Tony感觉被什么东西狠狠地砸了一下。他完全忘记这回事了。一周之前Pepper向他提出了这个要求，可是一周之前他在干什么呢？帮Steve搬行李、和Steve商量房租的问题、忙着和Steve上床，然后这些事情就被他忘得干干净净了。他还记得他信誓旦旦地向Pepper保证不会搞砸他的party，说得特别完美而有力。

怪不得他永远也追不到她。

Tony吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地说：“再给我一点时间？”

他感觉Pepper在那边好像冷哼了一声，又好像没有。“Tony，那是开学第一周的事，是学生会最重要的活动。”

“啊，我知道，”Tony抬起手去抓自己的头发，“只是再给我一点时间好吗，500个人哎，不是说请就能请到的……”Tony最后几个字说的有点小声，并且他开始拼命咬自己的嘴唇，这是他紧张时的习惯性动作。他的嘴唇很薄，不一会儿就咬得都是红红的牙印儿。

Pepper在那边沉默了一会儿，像是没有听到他刚刚说了什么。Tony觉得有些不安，他动了动脚趾，把被单的角缠在手指上。“Pepper？”

“嗯，咳咳……”Pepper咳嗽了两声，语气不再像刚刚那样硬邦邦的了。顺便一提，Tony最开始认识Pepper的时候，她总是那样硬邦邦地讲话，学生会办活动的时候她就穿着高跟鞋走来走去，简直像个发布号令的指挥官。直到后来他才发现，她和女生们在一起讲话是又轻又细的，还很喜欢笑。

Tony回过神来：“怎么了？”

“抱歉刚刚对你态度不是很好。”Pepper有点犹豫地说，她的语气变得很真诚，就像她对她那些姐妹们说话一样。

Tony突然觉得浑身都轻松了许多，心情说不出的好。让Pepper服软意味着什么？这意味着她开始亲近你。他躺下来，感觉身下的床随着他的动作荡了荡。“没关系啊，我知道你特别忙，当学生会主席本来就不是容易的事，再加上又要开学了，又有开学考试，我都已经焦头烂额了，你肯定也觉得很烦。”

“谢谢。”Pepper在那边笑了，挺真诚地说，“谢谢你的理解。”

Tony也笑了，他有点傻气地摸了摸自己的脚趾，不知道该说什么好。

“那你会去吗？”Pepper又飞快地问。

“啊？”Tony的心一紧。这是什么情况？这500个人里包含他吗？所以他只用邀请499人就可以了？那也没有减少什么工作量呀。Pepper希望他去吗？他一边盯着自己的脚趾一边胡思乱想。

Pepper说完之后好像觉得这话太暧昧了，又赶紧改口。“我是说，如果你没有时间那当然也不勉强，只是，只是……”这下她也开始紧张了。

Tony的心怦怦跳起来。Pepper居然在邀请他，尽管她故意说得那么不在意，但Tony还是在里面听出了一点期盼。换作以前，他肯定立刻就答应了，那可是有了他的邮箱和电话也不愿意联系他的Pepper。但是当Pepper真的向他发出邀请的时候，他那花花公子的性子就上来了。女孩子都不喜欢能够轻易得到的人，那他是拒绝还是拒绝呢？

Tony傻笑起来。

就在这个时候，有人拧动门把手走了进来。

“Steve？”Tony把手机拿下来，他可不希望Steve看见他在和女朋友打电话，虽然Pepper现在还不是他的女朋友，但说不上为什么，他不希望Steve知道。

Steve倚在门框上探头探脑的，似乎想看出Tony在干什么。他们就这样瞪着对方，然后Steve几乎立刻就放弃了。“我出去一下。”他说。

“你不是才回来吗，怎么又要出去？”Tony挑起眉说道。说完他又觉得自己语气太冲了，可是又不能改口，于是他就继续这样瞪着他。不过Steve好像没太在意，他耸了耸肩，走进来，一屁股坐在Tony旁边，床也跟着他的动作荡了一荡。

“今天有几个新生进行体能测试，我必须去看一看。”Steve看着他解释道。

“哦，你真是个大忙人。”Tony低着头心不在焉地说。

Steve又靠近了一点，抬起手好像想要碰碰他，但是犹豫了一下，又放下了。“你是不是生我气了啊？”他皱着眉问。

Tony愣了一下，他为什么要生气？但是当他一抬头看见Steve皱在一起的眉毛，感觉火气真的就上来了。他在这里忙来忙去，要帮Pepper办事，还要看Steve的脸色。

“没有。”Tony扭过头不去看他，心里莫名地很烦躁。

“那好吧。”Steve妥协了，他摊开手，低头看了看自己的脚尖，又清了清嗓子。“咳咳，你周五有空吗？”

“啊？”Tony有点没缓过神来，“周五？”

“对，周五。”Steve重重地点了点头，像是担心他没听懂，又重复了一遍，“你有空吗？”

Tony想了想，好像周五没什么事，于是他就实话实说了：“有空，怎么啦？”

那人突然就笑了，好像听到了什么特别有意思的事情。“这样啊，我……呃——”他的眼珠子在眼眶里转来转去。

“嗯哼？”Tony看着他这个样子，心里不禁有一丝疑惑。

Steve深吸了一口气，继续说道：“周五我有一场橄榄球赛，你去看吗？”

一瞬间Tony的脑袋中冒出了许多问号，他想问你怎么突然有场橄榄球赛了，为什么从来没听你说起过？这不是还没开学吗，学校橄榄球队这样压榨人？

Steve好像看到了他头顶的问号，笑着解释道：“是省上的比赛，不过我们学校的橄榄球队全体参加。”他耸了耸肩，补充道，“这样也挺好的，会有更多新生愿意参加橄榄球队，虽然挺忙的……所以，你要去看吗？”Steve抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的。

Tony忍不住也笑起来：“好啊。”说完他就意识到自己好像回答得太快了，可能会给Steve一种很想去的感觉，而且他突然之间意识到自己半分钟之前还在生气。于是他强行让自己的脸板起来：“我也不是说就一定有空，我得去确认一下，去看看我的计划表，周五用不用看书。”

计划表这种东西是Steve来了之后带来的，Tony以前完全不会做这种事情，用他的话说就是“反正写在那里也不会去遵守”，他想学习的时候就会学个通宵，不想学习的时候就直接睡个几天。Steve花了将近一周让他接受“计划”这种习惯，Tony就本质上来说还是一个有上进心的人，并且他也不是完全听不进建议，所以既然计划能够帮他把生活过得更从容，他就欣然地接受了。而且就像Steve说的，每天在完成的事情后面打勾，是件多么有成就感的事啊。

“我帮你看过了，周五休息。”Steve看着他说。

Tony被噎了一下，心里很是不满，他使劲地瞪了Steve一眼，然而那人一脸无辜地看着他。

“但是我也不一定会去啊，还有很多比橄榄球更有趣的事等着我呢，”Tony瞥了他一眼，“我本来就对橄榄球没什么兴趣。”

果不其然，Steve担忧地皱起眉头。Tony一下子觉得心里爽多了，他就是不喜欢被别人拿准了想法的感觉。“可是……”Steve想了一会儿才说，“如果人都坐不满的话，那多丢脸啊。”

Tony听到他这样说，忍不住大笑了两声：“哈哈！当然啦，如果你是想让我帮你凑人气的话，我可以坐在那里玩手机。”

Steve皱起鼻子：“Tony，你这样说的话就太扫兴了。”

“我都说去了，你还不满意？”Tony轻轻翻了个白眼，仍然看着Steve。他的心情已经变好了，虽然那是他一点兴趣都没有的橄榄球赛，但可能是连续几天看书把他给弄乏了，一点休闲的娱乐活动都很让人开心。

Tony看Steve还皱着眉，就凑过去把自己的嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上，然后放开，但还是保持着很近的距离。“虽然我不喜欢看你们在操场上横冲直撞，但是如果票没有卖完的话，你也可以给我。”

Steve的眉头舒展开了，接着就拧在了一起。“所以你会去？你真的完全不想看比赛，只是帮我凑人气？”他连着问了两个问题。

“嗯哼。”Tony含含糊糊地回答。

他看那人还没有一点走的意思，就站起来把他往外推。“你去弄你那什么体能测试吧，别待在这儿了，我还要看书。”Steve完全还没回过神，就直接被推到门外了，门还顺便被Tony关上了。

Tony站在门口，觉得心里说不出的轻快。他一下子整个人扑到床上，脸紧紧地捂在被子里，突然感觉腰上有什么东西硌着疼。他伸手摸过来，原来是他的手机。

然后Tony猛地坐了起来。

他之前本来在干什么？Steve进来之前……Steve进来之前他在和Pepper打电话，然后Steve一进来，他就放下手机，开始和Steve讲话，并且没有挂电话。  
没有挂电话！

Tony点亮屏幕一看，和Pepper的通话已经结束了，不知道她什么时候挂掉的，反正肯定是Steve进来之后。

这下好了，不仅是追不到Pepper了，她会不会再理他都是一个问题。都不说小时候老师说，跟别人打电话一定要等对方先挂电话了，哪有和女孩子打电话打到一半就给忘了的？

不知道Pepper有没有听完他和Steve的对话，虽然他们的对话也挺正常的。Tony后知后觉地庆幸自己没有开黄腔，如果像平时那种十八禁的黄腔内容，那他就真的这辈子都别想再和Pepper说上一句话了。可是难道电话打到一半忘记对方还不够恶劣吗？无论是有没有黄腔，Pepper都不会再理他了，他绝望地想。总之，是完了。

Tony脸朝下倒在了床上。

晚上Tony去了超市，这几天Steve没有去买过牛奶，冰箱里的牛奶早就喝完了，于是他准备去买点牛奶，顺便再买点mm豆什么的，而且现在逛逛超市也有助于帮他理清思路。

下午Tony没有给Pepper打电话道歉，他当时脑子里乱糟糟的，完全不知道怎么处理这件诡异的事情，于是他发挥了他这辈子最大一个天赋——没心没肺。万一Pepper当时自己挂掉了电话并且以为自己说了“再见”呢？万一Pepper就算被挂电话也一点不生气呢？万一，万一……就算追不到Pepper有怎么样呢，这世上还有那么多姑娘。

算了，这样想想还是很心酸。

Tony自己做了一个鬼脸来嘲笑自己。

他推着购物车走到奶制品的区域，在牛奶那几排货物架上扫了一眼，发现几盒上面印图案非常熟悉，应该就是平时Steve和Bruce买的那种，于是他走过去直接拿了五盒放进车里。他刚往前走了几步，突然想起自己没有看日期，又一盒一盒拿起来检查，结果发现有三盒都是今天过期。他居然差点就要喝过期牛奶了。

Tony在心里暗暗叹了口气，认命地倒回去把那三盒牛奶放回去，然后从旁边拿了三盒新鲜的。

“你居然在逛超市。”突然有个人在他耳边说了一句。

“啊？”Tony转过头去，发现居然是Natasha。其实这没什么好奇怪的，几乎这一个街区都是他们学校不想住宿舍，或者没有申请到宿舍，然后在外面合租的学生，而这个plaza是这附近唯一一个设施齐全的购物场所，所以大家一般都在这里买东西。只是因为Tony几乎从来不来买东西（除了以前和Bruce打赌输的时候），所以他一下子觉得特别神奇。

“Nat？你居然也在这里买东西？”Tony几乎要叫出声了。

“是啊，”Natasha晃了晃手里的奶酪和吐司，“在学校附近的超市买早餐，这对你来说可真是个新闻。”

Tony没有理会她语气里的嘲讽，而是打量了她身上的短裤和平底鞋。“哈？抱歉，咳咳，不常见到你穿成这样哈……”Tony忍不住笑。这何止是不常？Nat在学校里什么时候不是穿着精致的短裙和小皮鞋，表情冷酷得像个女王一样。虽然她即使穿成那样也能一秒钟撂倒拳击社的教练，还一点都不会走光。

“你笑什么，应该是我惊讶才对。”Natasha走过来在他的脑门上弹了弹，“Tony Stark怎么自己出来买东西了？是你爸破产了还是你想体验一下平民生活？”

Tony不满地看了她一眼：“你太夸张了，就算我是Tony Stark，我也能来超市啊。”这话说的有点自恋了，但Tony不是很在意，因为在Nat面前没有什么好顾忌的。虽然他是因为帮兄弟脱单才认识的她，但现在除了Rhodey以外，最了解他的人就是Nat了。

Natasha挑起眉看着他，又扬了扬下巴。“你心情不好。”

在Nat面前什么也藏不住。于是Tony也没打算有所隐瞒。

“啊哈！”他摊开一只手，“花花公子就不能有烦恼了吗？走，陪我去喝酒。”他把Natasha手里的东西放进自己的购物车，这是他一直以来的毛病，解决不了就帮别人买单。

Natasha倒也没客气，他们早就过了你推我推的阶段。“喝酒就算了，我明天还有事，但我可以帮你出主意。”

“那总要去个地方呀，总不能站在这超市里吧？”Tony冲她眨眨眼睛，“比酒馆更适合的地方了。”这个plaza里面有个私人小酒馆，里面聚集着很多他们学校的学生和附近的年轻人，通常很多plaza配的是咖啡厅，但由于后来学校搬迁到这里，大家又喜欢去那里小聚，酒馆就一直开了下去。Tony最喜欢的是他们家的黑啤，分“美女杯”和“英雄杯”，是大小上的差别，酒量好的人一般一去就先喊五个英雄杯。

Natasha看了看他，又看看外面，最后点了点头，算妥协了。

“耶！英雄杯！”Tony欢呼了一声。

Natasha翻了一个很美的白眼：“今天你我谁都不许喝趴下，要是耽误了我明天的事，我找你算账。”她故作凶狠地握起拳头。

“那我可不敢。”Tony急忙拜拜手。他突然又想起了Pepper给他安排的任务，500人，好吧，算上他499人，想想就头晕。他确实认识很多人，但是499人也太夸张了，而且还是学生会的party，又谁愿意去呢？

Tony看着Natasha长了长嘴：“你开学第一周周六有空吗？”

Natasha皱了皱眉，有点疑惑的样子。“有吧，怎么了？”

“没什么，就是，”Tony耸了耸肩，故作轻松地说，“学生会有个party，不知道你能不能来？”

这下Natasha更疑惑了：“你什么时候成学生会的了？”

“咳咳，我不是。”Tony急忙摇头。不知道为什么，他并不是很想告诉Nat关于Pepper的事情，虽然他已经在Steve面前大大咧咧地说过好几次，但他不想Nat误会他和Pepper已经有点什么了。他斟酌了好一会儿，才小心翼翼地说：“我一个朋友是学生会的。”

Natasha没有回答，而是一直盯着他的脸看，好像他是什么了不起的雕塑。Tony被她盯得有点发怵。“你干嘛盯着我？”

“原来这个朋友才是让你心情不好的人。”她转了一转眼珠子，扯出一个像往常一样聪明、又狡黠的笑容。

“Nat！”Tony撞了撞她的肩膀。奇怪的是，他并没有秘密被戳穿的窘迫感。

“好吧好吧，”Natasha温柔地笑起来，“我答应你去那个什么party，作为回报，你最好给我心情好点。”

Tony舒了一口气。他摸出手机想给Pepper打电话，告诉她自己又拉了一个人，突然想起那人可能正在生自己的气，又讪讪地放下了手机。

“怎么？”Natasha看着他的动作，问。

“没什么。”Tony把手机揣进裤兜了，调整了一下情绪。不管怎么说，他今晚也不是一事无成，Nat能去参加party，这让他心情好了很多  
他朝Natasha做了一个鬼脸，兴奋地叫起来：“走喽！英雄杯！“

TBC


End file.
